


Blood by Choice.

by Mikamod



Category: The Following
Genre: F/M, Series Rewrite, based on rp canon verse of mika, insert of oc, rewrite of old work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: A rewrite of 'A Certain Warmth of a made family' or well my fic for Mika in the actual canon of the show. I decided to rewrite the original fic with my new skills and hope it turns out better.





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the rewrite lol.

Ryan sat at Mike’s bedside waiting for the younger man to wake up, Parker had just left, leaving Ryan alone with a sinking feeling of guilt and a new found growing sense of camaraderie and pride forming for Mike, the young man kept surprising him. 

Ryan looked up at the tell-tale click of heels, he thought perhaps Parker had come back? Instead of the dark-haired agent, a young woman was standing in the doorway she bared a strong resemblance to Mike. The Darker hair and eyes but the shape of the eyes were similar as was their noses. She had a wild look to her eye’s but the rest of her appearance radiated calm, muted colored cloths that all seemed to be made of soft fabrics, her hair resting over her shoulder.

“You’re Hardy right?” She inquired, walking past him a clipped pace eager to be at Mike’s side.

“You are?” It came out a bit harsher than he had intended, but she was a stranger and Joe had too many people under his thumb.

The woman brushed back Mike’s hair. “Agent Weston.” She let out a chuckle, at her own joke as she sat down pulling a chair up. “Michelle Weston, I’m this stubborn son of a bitch’s twin.”

Ryan wracked his brain, replaying the conversations he’d had with Mike, trying to find mention of a twin sister. He vaguely remembered mentions of brothers but no sister but he might have been too wrapped up in saving his own sister. She looked up a muted smile on her face. 

 

“If you don’t believe me, you can look it up but I’m not gonna leave him here alone.” They even had the same glare, he was inclined to believe her since it was unbelievably easy to check her statement. He need only check Mike’s records since she would be listed somewhere.

“Agent?” Ryan decided to keep the conversation going, find out more about this new person.

“FBI, white collar crimes division.” She supplied, he noted that she started to fiddle with her hands, seeing a nicotine stain on her right hand, she had a few small thin rings on her fingers. 

“Smoker?”

“Yeah” she rubbed the stain on her fingers.”Had three before I came up here.” 

She stopped fidgeting and grabbed her twin’s hand, holding it between her own two hands. Rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. He felt like he was intruding on a private moment, so he started to leave. 

“Thank you.” Her voice was kind and gentle, he looked back and found her brown eyes looked just as kind and her smile was just as gentle. “For saving him and for staying with him. “

He found himself smiling back at her, small and barely there but a smile nonetheless. “No problem, Michelle.”

“Mika. You can call me Mika.”


	2. Funeral Rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funeral of Richard Weston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be Mika's one appearance in Season 2, if she was in the show she'd be one of those early bird cameo chaaracters

He didn’t see her at first as people gathered for the funeral, he saw Mike’s brothers and his mom they all looked more like her than their father but from pictured he had seen she looked the most like their father. 

He spotted her halfway through as he once more scanned the crowd, a little away from the other mourners on a hill to make up for the fact that had she been standing in the back of the crowd she wouldn’t have been able to see. 

She stayed there until the service was over breaking through the wall of her taller, broader brothers ignoring the dirty look one shot her, the disappointment in her mother’s eyes. Mike and what he assumed was the next oldest from the twins seemed to be the only ones to comfort her. Mike laying his hand on her shoulder and their brother rubbing her back. 

Mika looked like she wasn’t sure what to feel, her fist tight in anger but silent tears uncontrollably trickled down her face.

He left with Max to his car, thoroughly enjoying telling off Carrie Cook.

The drive over to the wake was made in silence, Max looking out the window her leg bouncing with pent up energy and emotion. The house was nice and fit the mourners well enough, they had only just walked in when Max stopped beside him.

“This is the Eldest brother's house right?” 

“Three older brothers all military.” He nodded to the brothers gathered in a line. “And a twin sister; FBI agent.”

As he spoke the woman walked past the brothers and their mother who reached out and grabbed her holding her in place, the younger Weston woman looked uncomfortable as people began to give her condolences.

“Ryan.”

He looked away from the family as Franklin took his attention. 

“Can I speak to you privately?”

Ryan nodded and followed the director out.

-line-

Mika steadily started to drift away from her older brothers and mother, she noticed that Mike was gone which gave her the perfect excuse to leave. 

“I’m going to look for Mike.”

Her mother’s face was harsh and exhausted, “Michelle- “

“I’m not leaving yet.” She defended meeting her mother's eyes, blue like her brothers. “I just need a smoke and I want to talk to Mike alone.” 

She left searching the house and not finding him, sighing she stepped outside only to stumble across her brother speaking with agent Hardy. It seemed rather heated and intense, so she waited, lighting her cigarette and started smoking, she got through half of it. She waited till there was a lull between the two to walk up.

“Mike.” She put out her smoke on her boot as the two looked up at her. “Agent Hardy.”

“Mika, you’ve meet Ryan?” He looked between the two wearily. “I didn’t know that.”

“We met briefly.”Ryan supplied.

“In your hospital room, it was a short conversation.” She added shifting on her feet between the two of them. “I came out here looking for you, figured there were plenty of people wanting to talk to you.”

Mike rubbed her shoulder, gently. “You coming back in?” 

She held up a new cigarette, “Gonna have one more before going back in.”

“Don’t take to long, and don’t just ride off.”

Mika waved him off, as she lights it and took a drag, “Got it.”

“Ride off?” Right, Hardy was still there. 

“I ride a motorcycle.”

The conversation dried up but she still felt his gaze on her, she let out a puff of smoke. “Don’t say you're sorry, I’ve heard that enough today, from Mike and everyone else.”

“I won’t.” He assured though he placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. 

“You should get back to Mike and the woman you came in with you three seem to have work to do.” She gestured to the house. “I saw you talking with Franklin, and those two watching you. “

“We’ll catch Lily.” He had such a determined look on his face, such drive in his shockingly blue eyes, it almost made her believe him.

“Mr. Hardy, just look out for Mike.“

“Ryan. You can call me Ryan” He said holding out his hand for a handshake.

Mika huffed a laugh but took the man's hand finding it warm and gentle. “Nice to meet you.” 

He let go and headed back in leaving her to finish her cigarette in silence, she stared at her bike parked by the curb and wished to just ride off. She huffed before stomping out the last of the cherry from her smoke, walking back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, and leaving kudos. Feel free to comment or contact me at agent-mika-weston or ideasandrps


	3. New Blood p.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding scene from New Blood,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to cut the episodes up so the chapters aren't super long.

Ryan smiled as Gina and her new wife shook hands with their guests, their smiles growing brighter with each congratulation they received. 

“Normally, I hate weddings but-”

He turned to his niece, “This one is special.”

“Uhoh.” Max had a mischievous look on her face. “Hottie at the bar.”

Ryan turned to look, the woman was petite and rather short but the bourbon in her polished nails showed her age, as did the glimpses of tattoos peeking out from her dress. The way she carried herself was assured and a little alluring.

“She’s checking you out.” Max winked blatantly at him.

Ryan decided to play along.

“No.” Max was holding back a chuckle as she nodded at him. “Really?”

She looked ready to burst into laughter. “Go say hi” She gently pushed his shoulder.

“Here goes nothing.” 

He walked up to her, noticing that she was smiling into her drink, looking at him out the corner of her eye. 

“So friend of the bride or friend of the other bride.”

 

She turned to face him fully, warm brown eyes meeting his a playful spark in them.

“Neither actually. I’m here with my lover. “ She leaned in closer. “He’s really handsome, killer blue eyes, have you seen him?”

“This isn’t going as planned.” He admitted.

“Wanna try again.” She raised her eyebrows at him in a dare.

“How about this.” He swept her into a heated kiss.

“You should have started with that.” Mika smiled at him. “Was this an attempt at roleplay?” She teased him before she finished her drink as a song he didn’t recognize started play, Mika practically bounced in his embrace.

“I love this song, come dance with me.” 

“No, I don’t dance.” Ryan protested, even as he allowed himself to be pulled onto the dance floor.

“Well, tonight you do.” Mika twirled around him, her laughter giving accompaniment to the music playing.

 

-Line-

Mike walked into the reception hall, it still had many people dancing and laughing but it was clearly winding down, he looked at the newlyweds dancing with a smile on his face. It faltered as he spotted Ryan dancing with Mika. His sister had mentioned that she was seeing someone but she hadn’t said who.

The frown only grew as he saw Max with a man he could only assume she was dating.

“Mike!” His sister's voice got his attention as she ran forward and tightly hugged him close. “You actually made it!”

He smiled patting her back as Ryan walked up, slipping an arm around Mika’s waist.

“I almost didn’t, drove straight here from the airport to get here.”

“I’m glad you made it.” Mike smiled at his friend, even if he felt like throwing a punch in his face.

“So you two?” He didn’t finish the question, he didn’t need to. 

“Yeah, sorry for not telling you sooner.” Ryan actually looked regretful.

Mika didn’t, at all.

“I wasn’t sure how you’d react to it.” She didn’t lean in more into Ryan’s hold but she didn’t move away, he knew that she wasn’t going to. She wasn’t going to deny a truth to make him more comfortable.

He both hated and admired that about his sister.

“Mike!” He almost groaned in frustrated as Max walked up with the man. “This is Tom, he works without hostage negation and rescue unit here in New York.”

“Our? You ended up joining the bureau?”  
“Yep. Six months on the job.” Max smiled at him like his leaving hadn’t caused a huge fight. Best not to get into that here after all.

“She’s a miracle!” Mika gushed, he wasn’t surprised that the two of them have worked together. “Well, I’m going to get a drink, coming with?” Mika smiled at Ryan already pulling away towards the bar. He gave her a ‘Give me a second’ gesture.

“It’s really good to see you back.” Ryan smiled following Mika.

-Line-

Mika checked her phone, noticing the time. She nearly chugged the drink in her hand, she’d have to leave soon to get enough sleep to not be useless tomorrow. She smiled as warm arms wrapped around her shoulders, she leaned back into Ryan. 

“I’m gonna head home soon.”

Ryan laid his head down on hers. “I was your ride here.”

“I could call a cab.”

“All the way to your place.” He dropped a kiss onto the crown of her head. “That's a good chunk of change.”

“Lily and her mom are watching Cheshire.” Her neighbor was a single mother and her middle school age daughter who loved Mika’s cat and was willing to help her out watching him for her. “I could go to yours.”

“Again that's the third time this week.”

“My lease is almost up you know.” Ryan laughed at her attempt to goad him. “The apartment hunt isn’t going so hot and your place is huge.” Her tone was a mix of teasing and a promise that this would be brought up at some point. “You can’t keep avoiding it.” She pulled away to face him a smirk forming on her face.

“Later.” He walked her back to their table, acting the gentlemen by helping her with her jacket. “Maybe.” 

“Right, you keep saying that.” She kissed him sweetly, breaking away to wrap her scarf around her neck. “See you later.”

“I can walk you down, get you a cab.”

“You stay, talk to Mike and Gina. “ She smiled. “Besides I can hail a cab way faster than you can, do you see this dress?”

He laughed as she walked out the door waving behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you so much for reading this, and leaving kudos so far. Feel free to leave a comment, a kudo or contact me at agent-mika-weston or ideasandrps.


	4. New Blood pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika stops by to deliver food but ends up having a tough conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, I believe I have one more chapter for this episode

"Mika's here to see you."

Ryan wasn't sure he was ready for this conversation, he knew that he'd have to end their relationship. It would be difficult, he walked over to her. Both warmth and dread mix in him, as she turned to him a bag looped in the crook of her elbow, a styrofoam cup in each hand.

"Coffee." She handed one to him, not giving him a chance to speak up, he took it a bit numbly. Waiting till she finished to talk. "And some food it's ah," She opened the bag digging out his sandwich, the wrapper denoting that it was from a shop between her apartment and the headquarters. "Ham, swiss and tomato."

"Now's not really a good time for this Mika." He watched her face fall a bit before she rolled her eyes placing the sandwich back in the bag. 

Her eyebrow raised her face a mix of disbelief and a bit of confusion. "For what exactly? Me bringing you coffee from a shop on the way to the building where we both work?" She shook her head a little. "Whats actually going on?"

He didn't answer her even if she could just, probably, ask her brother or wait til she was drug into the fray by whoever was behind this.

She sighed but didn't look angry, she was an agent herself. She knew that somethings she couldn't be shared. "Is it Mark or Joe."

"We aren't sure yet." He told her. "I might not be around a lot."

She looked away for a moment but meet his gaze again. "I get it. I don't like it, and I'm not happy because I know you're just pushing me away."

He started to speak but the words didn't come out, she held up her hand telling him to stop. "You might need space and that's okay. But I'm here okay if you need anything you know where to find me."  
A piece a hair fell out of her ponytail, he brushed it back from behind her ear. He saw that even as the sadness reflected in her eyes, those open, honest fierce eyes. She smiled at him, muted, calm and gentle. 

Like she was comforting him.

"Hey" The moment was broken they both looked to the door, to see Max and Mike standing there news and anxious energy obvious in their body langue. "We got a hit."

"You have my number." She kissed his cheek sweetly and it felt too much like goodbye, for his heart to not ache and feel like it would break. "Be safe you three." 

Mika handed the food bag to her brother before quietly walking to the elevator to her own floor and office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, and feel free to comment leave kudos and talk to me at my tumblrs, ideasandrps or agent_mika_weston.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and I hope you read more as I post it. I can be found at agent-mika-weston on tumblr or ideassandrps (my personal blog.)


End file.
